PC:Dextyr M'rgan (DMDanW)
Summary Fluff Background Dextyr M’rgan was born Dextryn M’gantae, the third son of Evelyn and Tirantus M’gantae – average Temperavir citizens living on Isolate Prime. Tirantus was a mid ranking military officer who tutored his sons; Tharjun, Odectyn, and Dextryn in military tactics and history. Evelyn was an artist and musician who tutored he sons in poetry, music and oratory. Dextryn immediate fell in love with music and cherished the lessons his mother gave. He felt the music flow from his soul and formed an arcane connection to both verse and rhythm. As the years passed his older brothers, one by one joined the military and went off with their father on one campaign or another, and Dextryn saw less and less of them. He continued his lessons with his mother and soon was a very skilled musician and was quite the speaker for one his age. Then at the age of 15, with the arrival of a messenger and the news of his fathers and brothers death, his life would change forever. His family estate was, by Imperium law, granted to Tirantus’ brother Galryus. Galryus was by trade a low ranking bureaucrat, who was fiercely jealous of Tirantus and because of repeated failures in business and romance had turned into a bitter alcoholic. The ink was barely dry on the legal documents when Galryus sold off the estate and most of the family possessions to pay off the many debtors he owed, and had Evelyn and Dextryn move in with him. Both Evelyn and Dextryn were treated horribly, and were beaten regularly for the pure enjoyment of the drunken Galryus. Dextryn was reduced to the role of servant, and worse yet his mother reduced to that of a slave whore. Within a year Dextyrn could barely remember his old lifestyle, having to live in what now was his miserable existence. His only reprieve would be in the evening after Galryus has passed out from excessive drinking, he and his mother would sit in their single room, sing and play their old beaten up lute. It was as if the essence of their words and the sound of the music would sooth their weary and bruised bodies and give them hope that their lives would some day be better. Then there came the day when Galryus came home in a drunken rage and began beating on Dextryn mercilessly. Evelyn, who could not bear to see her son be beaten so, stepped in and tried to pull Galryus away. Galryus threw her off and sent her crashing headfirst into the fireplace mantle. He then stepped away from Dextryn and walked over to the motionless form of Evelyn and began stripping her cloths off. Dextyrn watched as Galryus began raping his mother, even as a pool of blood began to pool around her injured head. In a daze, Dextryn felt his body rise and make it’s way to the room he shared with his mother, reach into the chest that contained what few belongings they possessed, and pull out his fathers old longsword, which they kept as a remembrance to Tirantus. He felt himself moving quickly into the common room where Galryus and his mother were. He saw his arms extend forward, and watched as the longsword sunk through the back of the tyrant who lay upon his dying mother. Galryus, began to rise up and turn to face Dextryn, but stumbled over Evelyns prone form and fell to the floor, driving the longsword further through his torso, and lay still at Dextryns feet. Dextryn went to his mother and held her in his arms. He held her close and through the grief and with tears pouring down his cheeks he began singing. He sang the song that the two of them would sing every night together to ease their misery, and he held her tight. As he continued singing, it seemed that the wound on her head stopped bleeding, and then suddenly she opened her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. She looked up at Dextryn and then scanned the room, her gaze falling upon the motionless form of Galryus. Quickly Dextryn and his mother washed themselves clean of blood and changed into fresh clothing. They gathered what few belongings they had and grabbed any items of value in which they would be able to pawn. Without even looking back, they fled into the night. Realizing that they were in trouble they made their was to the nearest portal – a new one which led to a recently formed outpost, Nova Imperium Substruct XXIII. Once they were out the other side they quickly took note of their new surroundings and decided that they needed to get away from Imperium territory. They used what little coin they had and booked passage to Daunton – the largest city of this new land and a place where they could start a new life. Out of caution they decided to change their names, and as such Dextryn M’gantae became Dextyr M’rgan. They soon found work and a place to live and have all but put their past lives behind them. With his mother working as a nanny, Dextyr travelled the streets and earned what coin he could as an entertainer and musician. He studied and picked up many local folktales and stories which he would recite, or would use as inspiration for writing a new song. He travelled from tavern to tavern and managed to earn enough coin to ensure his mother would be taken care of. He decided that he wanted to explore this new land and take up the life of an adventurer, so with what money he had left he bought some armor and supplies, and with his fathers old longsword and his mothers old lute set off for The Hanged man, a tavern notorious for being a place where people of like mind can gather and potentially be hired on for various expeditions. Appearance and personality Age: 20 Gender: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 180 lb. Alignment: Good Personality: Dextyr is a free spirit who is on a personal quest to experience all that life has to offer. He loves music and story telling and is never far from his lute. He is friendly and outgoing and will always try look for the good in people. That said, he has a distain for anyone who would impose their will upon others and will openly oppose unjust authority (or more accurately any authority that he feels is unjust). He cannot stand bullies and tyrants. Physical Description: Dextyr is tall, dark haired and handsome, as many young women will attest to. He wears a fine mustache and goatee and keeps his shoulder length hair loose. He does not dress overly flashy, yet no matter what type of clothing he is wearing, it is obvious that he takes care that it looks it’s best. Dextyr walks with a confident swagger in his step, and sports a perpetual smirk on his face as if always laughing at some joke that only he is aware of. Region http://www.enworld.org/wiki/index.php/L4W:Character_Creation#The_Imperium - +2 diplomacy checks, oratory is an artform in the Imperium (or at least an obsession); even the most inept Imperium citizen can turn a phrase better than most Hooks Hook 1: Although serious wounded, Galryus was not dead. He awoke shortly after Dextyr and his mother fled and is furious with them. He wants revenge. Hook 2 Kicker Dextyrs father Tirantus, and his brothers are not actually dead. They were off on a secret exploratory mission and never returned – thus assumed dead. Where they are and what they are doing is still a mystery – but they are definitely not dead. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 10 (Class 7 + Con 3) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6 - Equipment -1) Racial Features Dilettante Dual Heritage Group Diplomacy +2 Diplomacy, +2 Insight +2 Con, +2 Cha Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Elven + any 1 Class Features +1 Reflex, +1 Will Implements: Wands (also Songblades and some magical musical instruments) Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail; light shield Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, longsword, scimitar, short sword, simple ranged, military ranged Bardic Training: Gain the Ritual Caster feat as a bonus feat Bardic Virtue: Virtue of Valor: 1/round when an ally within 5 squares of you reduces an enemy to 0 hit points or bloodies an enemy, you can grant 4 (1+Con modifier) temporary hit points to that ally as a free action. majestic word: The arcane power of a bard’s voice can heal allies. Multiclass Versatility: You can choose class-specific multicass feats from more than one class Skill Versatility: You gain a +1 bonus to untrained skill checks Song of Rest: When you play an instrument or sing during a short rest, you and each ally who can hear you are affected. When an affected character spends healing surges at the end of the rest, that character regains 4 additional hit points with each surge. words of friendship: Bards use magic to honey their words and turn the simplest argument into a compelling oration. Ritualbook (incl. 3 rituals) - Capacity: 3/128 Feats (Student of battle) level (Ritual Caster) Feature (Bardic Knowledge) level (Arcane Familiar - Book Imp) level (Fevent Talent) level Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Imperia, Hzaken, Supernal, Magari* *Gains Magari while using Gem of Colloquy Powers Powers Known At-Will - 1st Level War Song Strike Vicious Mockery Encounter - 1st Level Majestic Word Words of Friendship Shout of Triumph Eldritch Balst Dissonant Strain Chord of Resilience Theft of Life Daily - 1st Level Stirring Shout Song of Courage Inspiring Word Ardent Surge Vigorous Cadence Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Equipment Gold remaining 245 Weight 100 lbs (130) Tracking Treasure Items *Potion of Healing from "Can Dextyr keep all these Strikers Alive" *Gem of Colloquy -- purchased 'off camera' with gold. *Cloak of Distortion +1 from "Can Dextyr keep all these Strikers Alive" *Art Object (piece of silver with an image of a beautiful landscape; worth 250 gp) from "Just before Nightfall" *Peridot Gem (eorth 100gp) from "Just before Nightfall" Gold *'Starting Wealth:' 100 gp, less 98 gp for starting equipment. *+63 gp -- Time gold. *+632 gp -- Remnant of larger reward. *-520 gp -- purchase of Gem of Colloquy *-50 gp -- purchase of "Tensers Floating Disk" Ritual *-60 gp -- purchase of Ritual Components *+178gp -- http://www.enworld.org/forum/5109638-post512.html *+2793 pg -- Time Gold; http://www.enworld.org/forum/5347777-post517.html XP *Can Dextyr Keep All These Strikers Alive? - 258 XP. *Can Dextyr Keep All These Strikers Alive? - 1677 XP. * Just Before Nightfall - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5109638-post512.html * The Darkest Night - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5347777-post517.html * Cashed in 5 DM credits - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5351490-post547.html Changes Swapped Guiding Strike level 1 at-will power for War Song Strike (level up from 1 to 2) = Judge Comments = Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from --JoeNotCharles s * You should list Virtue of Valor in the summary under Class Features so it's obvious which virtue you took without scanning your powers * You need Str 13 to take Student of Battle (which means no Inspiring Word, and you have one too many trained skills) * Reflex should be 1 higher (shield gives both AC and Reflex bonuses) * Sling damage should be 1d6+1 (Dex bonus is added to damage too) * You spent 96 gold; should have 2 remaining * Majestic Word is a minor action, and it's a close BURST, not a close BLAST * Words of Friendship should have the Charm keyword Student of Battle is the big one here - you'll need to choose a new feat, or rejigger your ability scores. /s Above all fixed - looks good. (Neat how none of the defense numbers changed despite dropping your Int bonus.) bApproved/b for level 1. Approval 2 Approval from Lord Sessadore: 1. Math > Defenses: If you add the line "|ArmorIsHeavy=yes" to the template, it will ignore your Int/Dex bonus for AC. What you did works well enough, but the other option is there if you want it. 2. Math > Skills: We usually put region bonuses in the Feat column, so that you can say what it's from in the Feat Name column. Pretty minor. 3. Equipment: A lute only weighs 2 lbs, not 3. Looks like that's what you intended to put, though, since your total weight carried is correct. You may want to note your max load (130 lbs) as well. 4. Summary > Insipiring Word: is a minor action, not a standard. Fixed. 5. Summary > Eldritch Blast: It's worth noting that it can be used as a ranged basic attack. In case it ever matters. Also note that you can rename the page to Dextyr or Dextyr M'rgan, if you want. Any links to the old page will be automatically redirected to the new one. Nothing major left, so I approve Dextyr for 1st level. Level 2 Approval 1 *Comments from renau1g *War Song Strike - probably should have the "equal to your Constitution modifier" wording in there and just have the +3 Minor though so APPROVED Approval 2 Comments from Ozymandias79 Approved Level 3 Approval 1 Approval from ScorpiusRisk *I just wanted to compliment you on putting skill versatility in the trained column. That makes perfect sense. *I'd make familiar its own section in math. *Skills in summary are wrong. Correct in math. All pretty minor. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g *Gotta get you a magic implement soon *Nothing noted outside of SR's comments, so approved Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 0 xp by Lord Sessadore and JoeNotCharles '''Status: Approved as 2nd level character with 1935 xp by renau1g and Ozymandias79 '''Status: Approved as 2nd level character with 3930 xp by renau1g and ScorpiusRisk Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W